User blog:Bing445/GoldenApple NB: demote or no?
Electron Stripper Too overpowered. Compared to the other full-auto weapon, which is the CM Gigavolt, the Electron Stripper outclasses it. 6,000 straight up DpS ((150 damage + 50 DoT)*30 RpS = 6,000). No augments, no pierce included. The CM Gigavolt is only capable of 1,000 DpS. Arguably the most powerful standard weapon, not counting premiums, is the Hornet. 800 base damage coupled with 5 RpS gives its 4,000 DpS. The Electron Stripper outclasses the Hornet too! With the same drop level as the Hornet as well. If the Electron Stripper arcs to two targets, then the damage would be 12,000 DpS. That right there outclasses even the Hornet, which has a base DpS of 9,250. If the Electron Stripper arcs to its maximum pierce of three, the DpS will end up as 18,000. The is undeniably the most powerfully weapon in the game, aside from some(*cough* cough* CM X1 Furie *cough*) Championships weapons. The Hornet boasts with a 13,875 DpS, until it encounters a NORMAL Electron Stripper. C-10 2.0 Canister Rifle Again, too overpowered. Simple math. 3,000 base damage*4 RpS. 12,000 DpS. No augments or anything. That destroys all standard weapons, and challenges weapons. 12,000 base DpS is even higher than a Hornet's DpS of 9,250. 8 pierce. 8 pierce on a non-rocket launcher weapon. That is even higher than than the CM 530 BabyCOM's pierce. Even thought the C-10 2.0 Canister Rifle does drop at level 64, it is unreasonable. The Sub-light COM2 is the number 1 assault rifle, standing strong with a 4,000 DpS with a drop level of 52. C-10 2.0 Canister Rifle drop 12 more levels, with 3x more DpS than the Sub-light COM 2. C-14 Impaler 200 base damage*30 RpS = 6,000 DpS, at level 48. With 2,000 more DpS, why even bother with the Hornet now? 4,000 DpS, at level 48 too. BOSUN FN92 5,000 base damage*2 RpS = 10,000. Same drop level, and beats the Sub-light COM2. If the Sub-light COM2 is augmented with maxed Deadly and Overclocked, 16,000 DpS. Only 6,000 more DpS than BOSUN FN92 with nothing on it. Coach Gun 200 damage*3 pellets = 600. 600*12 RpS (the "Right Click to fire all shells in clip" thing) = 7,200 DpS. At level 18. I don't need to explain anymore, do I? Force Glove Assistance 1,500*5 = 7,500. And also the "Enemy hit will be slowed down to -50% movement and -50% attack speed for a second." effect. The damage is huge, even if the drop level was 60. Plus, the effects. No weapons can slow or daze an enemy, besides the CM 000 Kelvin. And that's a . Gauss Blaster 12,800 DpS. Even though it has 1 capacity, that is huge. And imagine if Capacity was augmented on it. Even more overpowered. 4 RpS and full-auto... Gauss Rotary Combat Shotgun 500 base damage*2 pellets = 1,000. 1,000*24 RpS= 24,000. 24K DpS. Vs the Hornet's 9K. There is more overpowered concepts that GoldenApple NB made. GoldenApple NB recreated the policies, all by himself. He does not approve concepts being too overpowered and also enforces the rules, yet, he is being a hypocrite. This blog shows how other people also believe GoldenApple NB has been overstepping his boundaries. Helios Ex's Whisper been constantly complained and fixed by GoldenApple NB. At one point, Helios Ex changed it so the Whisper deals less base damage than a HVM 001. And GoldenApple NB continued to edit it. Storm Wasp got bashed one, even when he nerfed his concepts. GoldenApple NB just simply considered and didn't cared for the 8 clip, 3.5 seconds for reload on the Shotgun, 8 Gauge Pattern, Mk.I*. You forcefully edited people pages' and didn't gave them a chance, we are going do the same. We wouldn't give you any chances to fix all of this up. GoldenApple NB, demote yourself. Should GoldenApple NB demote himself? Yes No Category:Blog posts